Addicted
by CaskettCloisRizzles
Summary: Vincent meets the most amazing, enchanting woman he's ever seen. Vincent has only fallen in love once before, but that didn't work out. He's broken, too afraid to love after everything that's happened to him. When Vincent runs into the girl again, is it fate? Or just chance? Can she show him what it really means to really, truly love someone?
1. Bradley

**Chapter 1**

The boy walked on the sidewalk, not minding the rain that was streaming down his face. He had his hands in his jacket pocket, and he had his hood on over his head. He was looking down, not wanting to look around the dark, empty highway.

He didn't know where he was going. He had no set destination.

He was just going.

He turned the corner when he saw a flyer taped to a store window, flapping in the wind. He stopped and turned around, reading the flyer.

**"Help Wanted!**  
**Chandler & Vargas**  
**Call (555)758-2387"**

"Perfect," he thought. He looked around the block, looking for a person, or even a store that was still open. He'd left his phone at his house, thinking he wouldn't need it.

It was around midnight, he guessed, but some stores were open all night. He saw a young lady, probably in her late 20's, walking on the sidewalk across the street alone. She was walking really fast, like she was scared. He crossed the street and ran up to her. She gasped and looked terrified.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you," he said. The girl stared at him, wide eyes. "Are you okay?" She shook her head no, a tear running down her cheek. "What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?"

"He's coming," she whispered. She grabbed him by the arm, taking him into a narrow alley between two buildings. They hid behind a dumpster, and the boy heard footsteps splashing through water. He peeked around the corner of the dumpster, and saw a man looking around. The man grunted, and ran away.

"He's gone." He grabbed a hold of the girl, helping her up, and they walked out of the alley. He realized she didn't have a jacket on, and he took his jacket off and put it on the girl. "Here, come on, let's get you out of the rain." They walked to the boy's house, and went inside. "Is your house nearby?"

"Yes. But I can't go home," the girl said as she took the hoodie off of her head. The boy stared at her. She was beautiful. Her long, beautiful brown hair was straight. She had dark chocolate brown eyes, that shone from the lights. Her mascara made her eyelashes long and dark, making her eyes pop. Her teeth were white and straight, and she was short, but not too short, and skinny.

"Okay, well... my friend isn't home... So, you can stay here with me."

"What's your name?" The boy asked as he walked into his bedroom.

"Bradley. Yours?"

"Vincent." The girl smiled for the first time since he'd seen her.

"Vincent," she repeated. "I like that name."

"Bradley is a beautiful name," Vincent said. "How old are you?"

"I'm 30."

"You're beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," she smiled. "How old are you?"

"I'm 32." Bradley smiled, and moved the hair out of her face.

"Your eyes light up when you smile," Vincent said, staring in her eyes as she giggled. "I love your laugh." It was the most adorable thing Vincent had ever heard. Vincent cleared his throat, looking away from Bradley. "You tired, Bradley?"

"Yes. Very."

"Okay. Well, you can have the bed, I'll take the couch in the living room."

"What? No. You can sleep in the bed with me. I don't want you to have to sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "positive."

"Okay. Well, we need to get you out of those wet clothes." Vincent grabbed a dry, clean shirt out of one of the drawers in the hotel room. "Here." Bradley hesitantly took his shirt, and Vincent smiled. "You can go in the bathroom and change." She walked into the bathroom, shutting the door. Vincent grabbed a pair of grey cotton sweatpants out of the drawer and took his shirt off, changing into the sweatpants. He sat on the edge of the bed, and the bathroom door opened. He looked into the bathroom, and Bradley slowly walked out, wearing nothing but his shirt and her underwear and bra. Vincent stared at her, and she stopped.

"What? Does it look bad?"

"No," Vincent smiled. "You look beautiful." Bradley sat beside Vincent, and he turned the TV on. She looked at him, and realized he was staring at her.

"What?"

"You're so beautiful. You're... the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Bradley stared at Vincent, and she slowly leaned in. Their lips met, and Vincent brought his hand up to Bradley's cheek. They deepened the kiss, and Vincent laid Bradley down on the bed. She propped her leg up, and he rubbed her thigh as she put one hand on his bare back and the other in his hair. Vincent pulled away, and sighed.

"I'm... I'm sorry," he said. "You're beautiful... but I don't want to move too fast for you."

"I want to, Vincent," Bradley said, looking up into Vincent's eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she smiled. Vincent stared down at her, and pressed his lips onto hers, hard. They sat up, and Bradley crawled backwards to the pillow, her lips still locked onto Vincent's, and he slipped the shirt he had just given her over her head and threw it on the floor.

* * *

Vincent woke up, a smile on his face, and turned over, expecting to see Bradley. All he felt was the cold, empty mattress. He sat up, and looked around the room. Her clothes were gone. Her phone was gone. She was gone. Vincent got out of bed and got dressed, leaving his house, which was an old bar that him and his friend had converted into an apartment, and went to where he first met Bradley. He read the flyer again, and called the number.

"This is Thomas Chandler."

"Yes, Mr. Chandler, I'm calling about the job."

"Oh, okay. Um... and your name is?"

"Vincent, sir."

"Okay... well, Vincent. Why don't we meetfor dinner tonight and we'll talk about it. We'll meet at Marko's? Dinner's on me."

"Alright, sir."

"Okay. See you tonight, then."

"Sure thing." He hung up, and sighed. He looked around, hoping to see Bradley, but all he saw were pedestrians he'd seen plenty of times.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. She was the most beautiful, eccentric, amazing woman he'd ever met. She was everything he'd ever imagined.

She came fast, like a dream. Then, she left just as fast. Like a dream.


	2. New Job

**Chapter 2**

Vincent had rented a tux with the little money he had, and he combed back his hair. He left his hotel room, and started walking towards Marko's.

When he finally saw the fancy restaurant, he walked across the street. He walked in, straightening his tie, and walked up to the hostess.

"Yes, I have a table with Mr. Chandler. Is he here?"

"Yes, sir, right this way," the hostess said as she guided Vincent to a table.

"You must be Brennan," an older man said as he got up and shook Vincent's hand.

"Yes, sir."

"I'm Thomas," he smiled again. "But you can call me Tom. Please, sit down." Brennan sat down, and Thomas smiled. "This is my wife, Vanessa."

"Hi, I'm Vanessa," she said, shaking Vincent's hand.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Our daughters are in the bathroom freshening up right now," Thomas said.

"Daughters? How many?"

"Two. Catherine and Heather. Catherine is 30, and Heather is 27."

"Sorry, Dad." The Chandler girls sat down, and Vincent looked up at the older one, Catherine. She was smiling, and when she looked up at Vincent, her smile slowly faded away. She stared at Vincent, and he cleared his throat.

"Do you two know each other?" Thomas asked.

"No, sir," Vincent said. "I don't believe so. Catherine, right?" He asked, angrily as he stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"Uh... yeah."

"Nice to meet you," Vincent said, staring at her. "And you must be Heather," he said, shaking her hand.

"Yes," Heather smiled.

"Shall we order?" Tom asked.

* * *

"Where are you from, Vincent?" Thomas asked.

"I'm uh.. I'm from here in New York City."

"Oh, nice. And do you live here now?"

"Uh, yes sir. I'm staying with my friend J.T."

"Oh. I see," Thomas said, taking a bite of his steak. "Any siblings?"

"Uh..." Vincent cleared his throat, looking at Catherine, and then back to Thomas. "No, sir. I had a brother, but he died in the twin tower attacks."

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Thomas said. "Did they work there?"

"No, sir. They were firefighters. I was in medical school at the time, but quit and enlisted for the military when they'd passed."

"Well, they're very brave. We thank them for their service. And how old are you?"

"32, sir."

"Why do you want the job if you were going to medical school?"

"Well, uh, I never finished medical school since I quit and enlisted, and I was hoping to help my friend JT with rent. I don't have a job right now, so... I don't really have a law degree, never been to law school, but I figured I could just help with paperwork or be your assistant or something."

"Mm-hm," Thomas said, staring intently at Vincent. "You're hired."

"Uh," Vincent coughed, choking on his steak. "Excuse me, sir?"

"I said you're hired."

"Well," he laughed. "Thank you, sir."

"Do you have a car?"

"No, sir."

"Well, if you live far from the office, I can buy you a car for you to use."

"Really, sir? Wow, thank you," Vincent smiled.

"Why don't you come over to my house tonight and we can talk about your job."

* * *

Thomas had left to go to the bathroom, and Catherine walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She all but yelled.

"It's nice to see you too, Bradley," he said, emphasizing Bradley.

"I said, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't know he was your dad, okay? I wouldn't have come if I'd have known. Maybe if you wouldn't have lied about who you really where, this wouldn't have happened."

"You need to quit."

"What? No! I need this job."

"Go get a job somewhere else. My life is going to be hell with you here." Vincent stared at Catherine, and scoffed.

"You know, you have no room to talk, okay? My brothers _died, _and I don't even know who my own mother is. I don't know where my dad's at, and we never talk. That is hell," he said, staring at her.

"Fine, okay? Whatever. Just... don't talk to me."

"Really, Catherine? You have no reason to be pissed! You're the one who said you wanted to do it. You're the one who lied to me. If anything, I'd say I'm the victim."

"You're pathetic," she said, walking out and slamming the door behind her.

So, he'd finally found her. His dream girl. She wasn't at all what he imagined. Last night, she seemed so broken, so fragile.

Maybe it was all a joke. A lie. Like her name.

Vincent didn't know, but he really didn't care at this moment. All he knew was that he hated her. He hated Catherine Chandler. Hated her. He hated her with everything he had. He hated her for being obnoxious. He hated her for being a jerk. He hated her for lying. He hated the way she made him feel. He hated the way he looked at her. He hated the way her eyes shone when she smiled. He hated her perfect, white, beautiful teeth, that sparkled when she laughed. He hated her laugh. He hated her voice. But the thing he hated most was the fact that... he actually didn't hate her at all.


End file.
